edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: War for Peach Creek
Ed, Edd n Eddy: War for Peach Creek is a fan-made game by Villain of Scams. It is a First Person Shooter, very much like Halo, but almost everything is Make-Shift and includes different modes to enhance gameplay, such as Campaign, Multiplayer, Construction, Movie, and Holdout mode. The Characters You Ed Edd Eddy Jonny Plank Rolf Nazz Sarah Jimmy Kevin Lee Marie May Eddy's Brother These are all playable but you must first purchase them in the "Cash Shop" to play as them. You may also purchas costumes, such as Urban Ranger uniform, Camo, Colors, etc. Plank is avaible and when you play the weapon floats in front of him and he is the size of a regular kid. The Plot The Plot about Ed, Edd n Eddy: War for Peach Creek is similar to the episodes "Boom, Boom out goes the Ed" and "The Eds are Coming The Eds are Coming" but actual aliens and monsters have invaded the Cul-De-Sac, you play as yourself, you create your own character which you also play as in Multiplayer, Holdout, and Construction, and you are a neighborhood kid, trying to save Peach Creek. The Timeline takes place a few weels right before "FusionFall" event. The kids that are seen in the show are high ranked soldiers, and all the non-important marines that are usually helping you are not seen on the show and probably die. The Modes Campaign- Includes 10 levels of Campaign, every level is around 40+ minutes, varying the difficulty. It has three modes, the traditional Easy, Normal, and Hard. Easy should make a level around 40, Normal 55, and Hard 70 for the average player. It is also much like "Mis-Edventures" because you find Jawbreakers along the way to unlock the cheats, and their comedic descriptions. It also includes 4 player Co-op, allowing players to join in on their friends whenever throughout a level, if the host allows it Multiplayer- A very deep, addicting, and fun multiplayer. It has many modes, such as One Man Ed 4-8 player FFA Rumble, score is 25 Eds Vs Eds player team game which players must use teamwork and stratigy to get more kills, capture the Jawbreaker Flag, or plant the Stinkbomb on the other team the score for the Teamwork is 50, 3 Flags to win, and 3 Bombs to plant Survival Ed players must hold out againts Mole Mutants, Zombies, and every other monster Ed was talking about on the show, there are 30 rounds, rounds are 10 minutes each, spawning 5 hostiles every second, players start with full ammo and can find some after they kill a monster, a player will be revived after a round is over, at the end you face Evil Tim, a map is randomly choosen for them Boom Ed-Shot! 10 player game, 5 teams, players come equipped with single fire weapons, and must fire at hostile player's heads to win, the team who scores 40 kills at the end wins Ed-Box 8-16 player game, very fun, random things the designers made, is a teamwork game, such as 4-8 players on 1 team must evade the other teams Sniper Fire, etc Construction- A game which allows players to edit any map, or even any gametype, Halo Reach's Forge World is a great example, but Construction is more enhanced, having 50-100 pieces of decorative, weapons, vehicles, walls, and etc. And even create allies Creek Marines or even enemies Monsters! This mode is also used to play your Custom Games, so in Halo Terms, this is Custom Games+Forge. Movie- Allows players to watch cutscenes from the Campaign, or watch themselves or thier friends in Campaign, Multiplayer, or Construction mode, allowing to take Screenshots or record clips, or even whole videos! Once again, Halo's Theater Mode is a great example, but Movie is more enhanced allowing players to record their favorite clips in slow motion, backwords, etc. Holdout- Much like Multiplayer's Survival Ed mode, but with an infinite number of rounds, also 1-16 players, players in this one are allowed to choose a map, even custom maps a player has made, or even gametype, once again, Halo Reach's FireFight is a great example, but in this one players must hold out on one area of a map, for example, the Prank Factory in the big picture show players have 1 minute to get ready before a swarm comes inside the factory, on the roof, at the doors, camping in places, you decide! Also players are allowed to join midgame, and you can invite your friends, unlike ''Survival Ed, ''which you are playing with complete strangers. All modes that include competitive play Multiplayer, and Campaign have Leaderboards. Campaign Levels The Fall of Peach Creek #1 You, some other 10 random soldiers, and Kevin are trying to get to the School HQ because Kevin is needed there to make a plan to reconquer Peach Creek. Takes place in the Cul-De-Sac, you should use cars, houses, and fences for cover, much like Mis-Edventures Cul-De-Sac after you complete a mission, but much longer. Biohazard Growth #2 You and Kevin get the plan and must make your way to the park to kill a giant egg before an Evil Tim clone hatches from it. Also take place in the Cul-De-Sac. Operation T.P. #3 You, Kevin, and Sarah must save the Trailer Park, of a mysterious infestation that Ed has never talked about before. Takes place in the Trailer Park. Things are better left unanswered... #4 After failing to attempt the rescue, the Kankers have disappeared, and Sarah will not quit trying to save them, alongside Jimmy. Kevin tries to go stop them, so you are finally paired up with the Eds, going to the "House of the Haunted" for more answers. Takes place in "The House of the Haunted" It... Can't be! #5 Double D/Edd finds out what they are, but decides not to name them, and finds out that going to the Construction Site might get rid of these things... finds out their the fusion monsters in FusionFall, but FusionFall does not exist yet Takes place in the Cul-De-Sac Forest. The Cure #6 Sarah and Jimmy have dissapeared, the kids have decided to name them K.I.A... they decide not to tell Ed, and you and the Eds are trying to build a giant Nuke that only kills the Fusion Nanite Monsters. Takes place in Construction Site. The Cure II #7 Double D remembers that he needs to go to the Junk Yard for supplies to build the nuke. In other news... the Urban Rangers try to rescue the Trailer Park, while the other kids try to hold out in the Cul-De-Sac School. Takes place in Junk Yard. The Taste of Defeat #8 The plan gets messed up, the nuke fails, and the Urban Rangers go missing, The nieghborhood kids block off the way to the Trailer Park and it's now stated as a death trap. The Eds instead try to blow up the Trailer Park with what they have, to weaken the infection. Eddy stays back at the School because he has been injured in the leg by those things. Takes place in the Trailer Park, your only allies are Ed, and Edd. Boom #9 You successfully blow up the Trailer Park, but Double D was lost in the explosion. You and Ed make it back home but only to find a handful of kids, and Eddy, and the school becoming infected by the FusionFall monsters, alongside the other monsters. Takes place in school, this level is pretty scary and includes puzzles. Final Stand #10 In this final level, you, Eddy, and Ed, must go to the Park to do one last mission. The automatic El-Mongo-Stink Bomb doesn't work, Ed is forced to blow it up by himself, does it, but is not seen again, You and Eddy must hold out in the Cul-De-Sac for 10 minutes, for help to arrive, in the end, help arrives, and while you and Eddy are being lifted on to the K.N.D Copter, a hand grabs you, you watch yourself fall and Eddy fails at saving you. If you finished the whole campaign on hard, you see the secret custcene that your still alive, but all alone in Peach Creek. Which can follow up to a sequel quite easily. Takes place in the Cul-De-Sac. Gameplay You can play as yourself or in Co-op mode or Construcion, Multiplayer, and Holdout, you can play as the nieghborhood kids Eds, Jonny, Kevin, Jimmy, etc It is a first person shooter, much like Halo, but weapons do not have as much recoil as real weapons because their makeshift, you are allowed to wield two small weapons at a time, you can have two of any weapons, and at your side, you can have 2 small, so you may have up to 4 weapons, but that may make you run slower, and switch weapons slower. You do not "zoom in" like in Call of Duty, only hipfire. You can jump a little bit higher than in CoD. You are able to command your teamates if they are computers using certain buttoms on the controls, but not if they are real. In other words the campaign is long and amazing, and can make you tear up sometimes, the Multiplayer is incredible, and the game will keep you playing for a long time. And for you fans, in Construction Mode, you are able to explore the entire Peach Creek, even the BPS areas. Creator's Notes The Cul-De-Sac kids aren't likely to be dead, as in Fusion Fall you can find some, it is your choice to believe wether or not. The Urban Rangers at the time are Elite Soldiers of Peach Creek, more advanced and much better teamates throughout campaign than regular marines, but the original 3 are never on your side. The children who were on your team were Sarah, Kevin, and the Eds, some Urban Rangers, and a lot of marines. But in Holdout mode, or Construction you can put them on your team, or even the other kids like Nazz, Rolf, etc. This game is supposed to be gloomy and dark, all levels include are dark, scary, and have some puzzles. The weapons at the time were not as advanced in FusionFall, because Peach Creek had no contact with the others of the Cartoon Network Universe, most weapons included food as ammo. A lot of Easter Eggs are found in the game. When you finish a match/game, you get Cash, which allows you to buy armor, costumes, characters, etc, for your character. By characters I mean if you purchase Jonny you may play as Jonny in Multiplayer, Holdout, and Construction. but not in campaign. Collecting Jawbreakers is also needed to buy these things. The tombstone of the 4 Urban Rangers Crying, is a rememberance stone, for all those who were lost. Eddy was of course the only who was found as a survivor, and is now the King of the Peach Creek in FusionFall. Peach Creek is saved days after Eddy left, because Eddy comes in with a Strike Force and is victorious, which is why in FusionFall you are allowed to be in Peach Creek. And Rembember guys this is FANMADE, fake. Category:Games